Sueños o Pesadillas apasionadas 4º reto HhT 2013
by yunypotter19
Summary: Cansada de ser tratada como una biblioteca andante y dispuesta a conseguir más atención de Ron, Hermione se propone averiguar qué desea él exactamente, pero tras conseguir infiltrarse en el cuarto de los chicos y trazar un plan, cierta gatita termina confundiéndose de cama. ¿Qué ocasionará eso en el ocupante de la misma? Participa en el 4º reto de HhT "Con sabor a Limón"


_**¿Sueños o pesadillas apasionadas?, na, tortura pura y dura**_

Este One, participa en el 4º Reto de Harmony hasta la Tumba, "Con sabor a Limón", espero lo disfrutéis y me deis vuestra más sincera opinión al respecto, buybuy y os dejo disfrutando de la lectura, o eso espero ;)

_**Sumary:**_ _Cansada de ser tratada como una biblioteca andante y dispuesta a conseguir más atención de Ron, Hermione se propone averiguar qué desea él exactamente, pero tras conseguir infiltrarse en el cuarto de los chicos y trazar un plan, cierta gatita termina confundiéndose de cama. ¿Qué ocasionará eso en el ocupante de la misma?_

Hermione Granger, era conocida como la mejor estudiante de todo Hogwarts, la más inteligente, aquella a la que acudir cuando se tenía algún problema, fuese de la magnitud que fuese, de la temática que cualquiera precisase.

Es decir, era la biblioteca andante más solicitada de todo el colegio y por ello era popular. Una popularidad que la estaba cansando pues a sus diecisiete años y tras ayudar a su mejor amigo en la derrota del mago más tenebroso del mundo, nadie la veía como ella estaba deseando ser vista.

Era cierto que Ron le había tomado interés e incluso, que ahora estaban en una relación, no obstante no era suficiente, su relación no contaba con la chispa que veía entre Harry y Ginny cuando los veía juntos.

Es cierto que últimamente su pareja de amigos estaban cada vez más desligados, pero dios, los comienzos habían sido una tortura para ella y para Ron, ni te cuento.

Habían terminado por alejarse de la feliz y apasionada pareja, mientras que la razón de Ron, era que no quería ser testigo de los intercambios de saliva de su mejor amigo y su hermana menor, su problema era bien diferente y menos inocente.

Cada vez que veía la manera en que esos dos se devoraban uno al otro, sentía envidia por no tener lo mismo con Ron. Cualquiera pensaría que estarían ansiosos por estar uno con el otro, sin embargo no parecía ser el caso y ella sentía que si no hacía algo, se terminaría por volver loca.

Lo que nunca sospecharía, es que su plan, serviría para volver su vida un pequeño e inestable caos, y no sólo la suya propia, sino la de los tres que ocupaban sus pensamientos también.

La verdad es que llevaba un buen tiempo estudiando un montón de cosas para hacer, todo para conseguir llamar más y más la atención de Ron, pero no había conseguido que eso sucediese y la verdad es que le crispaba los nervios, así que se preguntó de qué manera, ella, podría averiguar lo que Ron deseaba para conseguir avanzar un paso más.

Y a su extraordinaria mente sólo se le ocurrió una cosa, ¿dónde podría Ron expresar sin temor todos sus deseos y fantasías?, sólo existía un lugar en todo Hogwarts donde su novio haría tal cosa, en su cuarto, acompañado de sus amigos.

¿Y cómo entrar y enterarse de todo sin que él la descubriese?, su primera opción había sido acudir a Harry, él era sin duda la mejor fuente de información que podía encontrar sobre Ron, pero su mejor amigo o no sabía nada, o se había negado a hablar con ella de esos temas.

Debía estar agradecida en parte, pues no deseaba hablar con Harry de temas tan íntimos, exponer su vida amorosa o privada ante Harry, creía que ya sería un paso demasiado íntimo en su estrecha relación.

Ni siquiera con Ginny había tenido el valor de tratar esos asuntos, y eso que era una chica como ella, y por lo que ambos tórtolos dejaban entrever en sus encuentros, ellos ya no eran unos inexpertos en el asunto, sin embargo, no dejaba de ser la hermana menor de su novio, por lo que resultaba incluso más embarazoso.

Así que tras mucho pensar y descartar la ayuda de Harry, una que seguro no le brindaría, pensó en pedirle la capa de invisibilidad, pero tras un cuestionario por parte de su mejor amigo, (que podía ser comparado como un interrogatorio del FBI), para saber por qué deseaba la capa, terminó por irse y decirle que daba igual, que encontraría otra maldita forma.

Y la encontró; después de todo, no era una sabelotodo por nada, desde hacía varios años se había interesado bastante en la transformación avanzada, sobre todo en la rama dedicada a los animagos.

Desde que conoció a Sirius y al resto para ser exactos, sin embargo y pese a todas sus investigaciones, nunca se había atrevido a llevar el proceso acabo, ¿había llegado el momento de intentarlo al fin?, quizás debía hablar con alguien antes, alguien que la asesorara y la ayudara si la cosa iba mal, pero ¿en quién confiar?, realmente prefería que eso fuese un secreto, su vergonzoso secreto, pues si alguno de sus amigos se enteraba de su plan, sin duda acabaría muy mal parada.

Sin embargo y tras dos meses, ahí estaba, sentada en uno de los sillones, viendo con sus ojos ámbares todo a su alrededor y sabiendo que nadie podía reconocerla, sólo otro ser en la estancia no le quitaba los ojos de encima y realmente deseaba que al igual que con Sirius, su gato supiera que era una animaga, no quería tener problemas con su propia mascota.

Nunca creyó posible que ella terminaría convirtiéndose en una pequeña y castaña gatita de orejas pequeñas y ojos ámbares grandes, con una pequeña y rosada naricita y más pequeña que los otros y otras gatas que paseaban por el castillo.

Estaba mirando todo con su espabilada mirada y abarcando todo desde esa posición, en cuanto el retrato de la dama gorda se abrió, prestó toda su atención al mismo, para ver a quienes entraban.

Enseguida reconoció a todos sus compañeros de clase y entre ellos distinguió a su novio y a su mejor amigo.

El segundo, al ver a su mascota, le dedicó una media sonrisa y acarició la cabeza de Crookshanks:

— ¿Y dónde se supone que se encuentra tú ama?, llevo todo el día sin verla.

Escuchó que preguntaba éste con cierta curiosidad y mirando todo a su alrededor, sin duda buscándola a ella, lo que menos imaginó es que su propio gato fuera a traicionarla, pero el muy granuja maulló y saltó de su sillón hacía el que ella ocupaba, sin dudar un segundo, comenzó a darse topetes contra ella.

Eso atrajo la atención de Harry hacia ella, quien al recibir la verde mirada de su amigo sintió un escalofrío, ¿la reconocería él?

—Vaya, vaya, ¡mira esto, Ron!, parece que hasta Crookshanks ha encontrado una novia. ¿Lo sabrá Hermione ya?

Ron miró a ambos gatos con el ceño fruncido y seguidamente se sentó en el sillón que antes ocupaba su gato.

— Realmente me importa muy poco lo que ese maldito gato haga o deje de hacer. ¿Dónde se habrá metido esta chica?

Harry se encogió de hombros y se sentó en otro de los sillones:

— ¿Has mirado ya en todos los sitios posibles?

— Todos, realmente no sé lo que le pasa últimamente, está actuando muy rara.

— ¿Rara?, ¿a qué te refieres?

— Sí, rara. Desde hace unos días casi no la veo y cuando lo hago está con unos pelos de loca impresionantes, no habla casi nada conmigo y siempre la veo corre que te corre de un lado para otro.

— Eso para mí es lo normal en ella, ¿estás seguro de que no estaba en la biblioteca?, seguramente esté estresada por que se acercan los exámenes finales, ya sabes cómo se pone con todas estas cosas, recuerda los TIMOS.

— Sí, miré en la biblioteca, fue el primer lugar que revisé, pero ni rastro y según me dijo la bibliotecaria, lleva varios días sin pasar por allí. Tengo el presentimiento de que está tramando algo.

— ¿Algo?

Cuestionó Harry desconcertado, Ron miró a su mejor amigo por unos segundos y suspirando se acercó a él.

— Verás, es que últimamente está algo rara, parece que quiere algo más.

Harry frunció el ceño sin comprender de qué le estaba hablando Ron.

— Perdona, pero ¿qué quieres decir con "algo más"?

— Pues eso, Harry, algo más; que sólo besarnos ya no le parece suficiente.

Ante esa frase Harry detuvo las caricias que le estaba proporcionando a Crookshanks y miró a Ron seriamente-

— Bueno, ¿y por qué no?

Ron suspiró.

— Sí, yo quiero. El problema es que ella no es lo que yo esperaba.

Harry hizo una mueca con su rostro que la hizo mirarlo con interés, para seguidamente declarar.

— Bien, no todo es como uno lo espera, pero eso no entiendo que tiene que ver.

Ron se quedó sumido en un silencio algo incómodo y miró a su alrededor para después susurrar:

— ¿Podría hacerte una pregunta? –Harry miró hacía Ron con cierto interés y asintió, Ron enrojeció y acercándose un poco inquirió:— ¿Una muy, pero muy personal?

Harry se apartó un poco.

— ¿Cómo de personal? — Preguntó con cautela, Ron miró a su alrededor:

— Mejor ir al cuarto.

Sin esperar a que Harry dijera sí o no, Ron tiró de su mejor amigo y a rastras prácticamente, lo llevó hasta su cuarto, ella tuvo que correr bastante para seguirlos y colarse en el cuarto antes de que Ron cerrara la puerta con un fuerte portazo.

Seguidamente empujó a Harry en la que supuso sería su cama, y Ron tomó asiento en la suya propia, la más cercana a la ventana. Ella se subió al alfeizar de la misma y miró a su alrededor con curiosidad, sin duda todos los chicos eran iguales, un desastre.

Rodó los ojos algo hastiada y se dispuso a escuchar la conversación de esos dos:

— Bien, ya estamos encerrados, ¿qué se supone que es?

— ¿Cómo te imaginas a Hermione?

— ¿Imaginarla?, ¿a qué te refieres?

— Bueno, ya sabes, en lo personal, en la intimidad, ¿cómo crees que sería ella?

Ambos, tanto ella como Harry miraron a Ron alarmados, ¿qué demonios preguntaba?

— ¿De qué estás hablando Ron?, yo no me imagino a Hermione de ninguna manera, ella es…

— Sí, lo sé, tu mejor amiga, casi tú hermana, pero aun así, estoy seguro que al igual que todos te la has tenido que imaginar. Quiero decir, alguna vez te has tenido que preguntar cómo sería ella en la intimidad de una recámara.

— ¡Por Merlín! —Harry se puso en pie y comenzó a caminar por la habitación— No, Ron, no he pensado en ello nunca, diablos, ¿por qué me preguntas eso?

— Bueno, pues yo sí me la he imaginado.

— Es normal, maldita sea, es tu novia, es de esperarse, pero yo…

— Eres hombre Harry, sino lo has hecho, sería muy raro.

— Raro nada, maldita sea, me he imaginado a tú hermana Ron, pero nunca a Hermione, eso es, raro, no sé…—negó rápidamente y agregó: — Definitivamente no.

Terminó gruñendo por lo bajo.

Ron suspiró, en ese preciso instante la puerta se abrió, y sus compañeros de cuarto entraron en la estancia.

— ¡Aquí estabais!, bien, así podremos hablar un poco de quiddich.

Enfadada porque habían interrumpido la charla de esos dos, Hermione, fulminó a los recién llegados, pero Ron los recibió de manera distinta:

—Mira tú, ahora podré asegurarme de esto, entrad y cerrar la puerta, seguramente vosotros me serviréis más que este castrati.

— ¿A quién llamas castrati?

Inquirió molesto Harry, pero Ron lo ignoró, todos los otros entraron en la estancia, Seamus, y Dean ocuparon un lugar cada uno en la cama de Ron, mientras que Neville se sentó en la que antes ocupaba Harry, el cual se tiró en la cama y se tumbó boca arriba.

Para Hermione fue evidente que este no estaba muy contento que digamos.

— ¿Y en qué se supone que te podemos ayudar y Harry no?

El recién nombrado chistó con fastidio, y Ron inquirió:

— Nuestra monja asegura que nunca se ha imaginado a Hermione en la intimidad, y yo necesito saber qué es exactamente lo que piensa de ella en ese sentido.

Seamus y Dean intercambiaron una mirada, pero la que más llamó la atención de Hermione, fue la mirada que Neville le echaba a Harry

— Bueno, es su mejor amiga, sería comprensible.

Escuchó que decía Neville:

— Bien, pongamos que puede ser, algo que realmente no me creo, pero da igual, ¿vosotros os la habéis imaginado en alguna ocasión?

Harry miró de reojo hacía sus compañeros, al igual que Hermione, esta última seguramente estaría roja sino fuera porque las gatitas no podían enrojecer, otro que no podía estar más avergonzado era Neville.

— Bien, es evidente que la respuesta es sí, ¿y bien?, ¿cómo creéis que ella es?

Hermione apartó la mirada de todos mirando tras la ventana, ¿cómo demonios se le había ocurrido escuchar esas cosas?

— Si te guías por lo que la conocemos, realmente yo me la imagino muy sexy y cariñosa—. Inquirió Seamus, al mirar a su compañero, Dean rompió a reír.

— ¿Cariñosa?, bien, no veo a Hermione de ese estilo.

— ¿Y por qué no? —Preguntó con interés Neville, para después agregar: — Yo también la imagino de ese estilo, quiero decir, ella es bastante buena, ¿por qué no habría de ser así en ese aspecto también?

— No, si no dudo que sea buena, sin embargo, ¡vamos chicos!, todos conocemos a Hermione, no sería de ese tipo, con la única que parece ser cariñosa es con Harry, y bueno, contigo Ron.

Ron frunció el ceño unos instantes y negó:

— Tampoco me imagino a Hermione siendo así, cariñosa y todo lo demás.

— Entonces, según tú, Dean, ¿cómo sería Hermione?

Dean guiñó un ojo y sonrió de medio lado:

— Yo veo a una pequeña a la que enseñar algo que desconoce, sería una buena alumna. Ya me entendéis.

Los otros tres rompieron a reír, mientras ella hacía que su pequeña nariz se removiera con fastidio y entrecerraba sus grandes ojos, ¿qué se supone que significaba eso?

— Bueno, mira tú, eso no se me había ocurrido, pero posiblemente será así, después de todo a ella siempre le ha gustado recibir buenas clases.

— ¡Por Merlín!

De un salto Harry se incorporó en la cama y se dispuso a largarse de allí, Ron atrapó su brazo antes de que se largara:

— ¿Qué demonios te pasa?

— ¿Tú que crees?, maldición, no puedo seguir escuchando tanta tontería junta.

— No es nada para que te pongas así, sólo es un intercambio de pensamientos.

Harry fulminó con su verde mirada a Seamus y este tragó en seco:

— Muy bien, pero son pensamientos que no tengo ganas de conocer, lo mejor es que me largue. Además, estáis muy equivocados si realmente creéis que esa que describís es Hermione.

Sin más se soltó del agarre de Ron y estaba por salir cuando éste inquirió molesto:

— No es para que nos trates tan brusco, Harry, ni que fuera tú hermana.

Harry no respondió a esa frase, tan sólo abrió la puerta y salió como alma que llevaba el diablo, ella misma lo siguió, realmente ya había escuchado bastante y estaba segura de que eso no había sido una buena idea.

Sin embargo y tras esa conversación, se encontró ella misma pensando en cómo sería ella en la intimidad, y no pudo evitar imaginarse a ella misma en diferentes situaciones e intentaba averiguar cuáles serían sus reacciones.

Hasta que una tarde creyó encontrar la que cuadraba con ella, y se decidió por demostrarle a Ron la clase de chica que era en la intimidad. Y para demostrárselo claramente y que no hubiera duda alguna, precisaba colarse una vez más en la habitación de los chicos, en esta ocasión, de noche.

Decidida se dirigió a su torre, pero en su camino, se encontró con una escena que le llamó la atención:

— ¿Qué demonios te pasa últimamente?, llevas dos semanas la mar de raro.

— No es nada, ¿sí?, lo mejor será que dejemos esto hasta aquí.

— Sí, últimamente siempre es mejor dejarlo todo así, ¿no?, ¿acaso Ron te dijo algo?

Harry frunció el ceño y seguidamente inquirió:

— No, esto no tiene nada que ver con él, es cierto que es debido a algo que dijo, pero no es por su culpa, es todo cosa mía, pero estate tranquila, una vez lo solucione, todo estará bien, tiene que estarlo.

— ¿Y cuándo será eso? — Inquirió Ginny molesta, vio a Harry apretar los puños y dejar de mirar a Ginny; en ese momento sus ojos y los de él se encontraron, la reacción de su mejor amigo la dejó paralizada sin comprender nada.

Harry la miraba como si fuera un fantasma y seguidamente lo vio morderse el labio inferior y soltar molesto:

— ¡Me encantaría tener una respuesta para eso, maldición!

Sin decir nada más, apartó la mirada de ella y se alejó lo más rápido que pudo del lugar, Ginny la miró a ella y ambas se encogieron de hombros, sin duda Harry estaba muy raro.

Hermione sonrió frente al espejo de su cuarto, sin duda esa Hermione era muy distinta, se había comprado por uno de los catálogos de Lavender un conjunto negro bastante provocador, junto con un camisón de fina seda que se trasparentaba, sin duda era perfecto para esa noche.

Sin dudar un segundo, pues ya había pensado demasiado, Hermione miró el reloj de su muñeca, eran las dos de la mañana, sin duda todos estarían dormidos, así que nadie la vería, de todas formas, tenía que ir en su forma animaga, no quería problemas.

Tras convertirse en gata, caminó por los pasillos hasta llegar a la estancia de los chicos de séptimo, al estar frente a la puerta se convirtió en humana una vez más y abrió la puerta un poco, volvió a su forma animaga y se adentró en el cuarto, si alguno estaba despierto, solo verían a una gatita extraviada.

Pero no hubo un solo movimiento en el interior del cuarto, por lo que tras cerrar la puerta tras ella, se encaminó hacía la cama más cercana a la ventana, una vez que estuvo tras las cortinas, y maldiciendo la oscuridad del lugar, volvió a ser ella misma, agradecía su idea de colocarse los lazos en el cuello, pues sino le hubiese sido imposible llevarlos y menos aún su varita.

Sacó la misma de entre los lazos que llevaba colocados al cuello y apuntó hacía las cortinas, tras silenciar las mismas y evitar que estas se abrieran, a no ser que fuera desde dentro, Hermione sonrió de medio lado.

Sin duda nadie podría escucharlo desde fuera, y no los interrumpirían, se giró para mirar a Ron y sonrió, estaba boca arriba, con la almohada sobre su rostro y medio tapado, la parte de arriba de su pijama se encontraba medio abierta, como si no hubiese parado de moverse desde que se había acostado y eso hubiese provocado que todos los botones se abrieran.

Eso le daba una vista bastante buena a ella, pero antes de tocar, pensaba demostrarle a Ron que no necesitaba profesores, y más aún, que no sería una amante de las cariñosas como Neville creía.

Sonrió de medio lado, ella prefería ser una igual o incluso llevar las riendas, su fuerte carácter le dejaba en claro que ella no era pasiva y nunca lo sería, en ninguno de los aspectos de su vida.

Con cuidado deshizo dos de los lazos y se acercó a la cama, cogió una de las manos de este y con cuidado para no despertarlo aún, ató su muñeca con uno de los lazos, hizo el mismo proceso con la otra muñeca y tras pasar los otros extremos de los lazos por el cabecero de la cama, Hermione no dudó un segundo en entrelazar ambos.

Sonrió de medio lado, ¿qué haría al despertarse y verse atado?, ¿entendería lo que estaba pasando?

Se subió encima de este sin aun dejar caer su peso sobre él, había pensado en como despertarlo infinidad de veces, y creyó que comenzando un recorrido con sus labios por su pecho sería una buena idea.

Es por ello que comenzó lentamente a besar su pecho con cuidado, ascendiendo por el mismo con sus labios y sus manos, en un principio no obtuvo respuesta alguna, hasta que llegó a uno de sus pezones, ahí escuchó un suspiro, sin duda lo estaba disfrutando.

Sonrió de medio lado y siguió su camino, retiró la almohada de su rostro y continuó por su cuello, un olor a menta la embargó, sin duda ese sería el champú que utilizaba este para su cabello.

Se entretuvo un buen rato en el mismo y sintió un suspiro contra su propio cuello, sin duda estaba a punto de despertarse, continuó su recorrido y llegó hasta su oído:

—Así soy yo. No me gusta ser controlada.

Besó justo debajo de su oído y lo escuchó gemir, ella se sintió terriblemente bien ante su respuesta y seguidamente se acercó a su rostro, llevó una de sus manos hacía sus labios y repasó los mismos, era frustrante no poder verle el rostro, pero temía prender su varita y que alguno pudiera verlo a través de las cortinas, por ello no lo hizo, y tan sólo besó sus labios.

En un principio fue un simple roce, atrapó su labio inferior entre los suyos, y sintió una pequeña descarga recorrerla, sin duda estaba siendo sumamente atrevida, sus labios respondieron a los de ella y tras torturarlo un poco, en el que ella consiguió un gruñido de frustración, soltó una pequeña sonrisa:

— Impaciente por lo que veo, en fin, no me cuesta nada darte lo que me pides.

Atrapó sus labios y la respuesta de él fue mejor de la esperada, parecía hambriento de ella, como deseoso de devorarla lentamente.

Con una fuerza que la sorprendió, consiguió abrir sus propios labios y se encontró siendo explorada por la lengua de este, una lengua que deseaba probar hasta el último rincón de su boca.

Su exploración fue tal que se sintió terriblemente excitada, ¿desde cuándo Ron besaba de semejante manera?, ¿por qué narices había tardado tanto en enseñárselo?, respondió al beso con la misma intensidad e incluso dejó que sus manos recorrieran el pecho de este y tocaran allí donde querían, sintió que él luchaba por soltar sus manos y se sintió aún mejor.

Se separó de sus labios lo justo para susurrarle:

— No, de eso nada, esta noche sólo yo disfrutaré, te tendré deseando que llegue la noche, y cada una de ellas recibirás un poco más.

Escuchó una maldición dicha entre dientes, y como éste alzaba la cabeza y atrapaba sus labios en un nuevo y desquiciante beso, sintió que este movía sus caderas contra ella y un escalofrío la recorrió, ¿cómo habían podido estar tanto tiempo sin experimentar ni la cuarta parte de esto? ,se preguntaba, mientras disfrutaba enormemente de esos labios y ese olor que la estaba enloqueciendo, debía detenerse o no conseguiría que Ron la deseara todo lo que ella quería que la deseara.

Lentamente se acercó a su cuello y se entretuvo en el mismo.

— Es hora de volver a dormir, mañana más.

Cogió su varita y lo apuntó con la misma, antes de decir el desmaius que devolvería a Ron a su sueño, escuchó como éste gemía con voz sumamente ronca y que no parecía la suya, su nombre.

Después de dejarlo durmiendo, lo desató y sonrió, ¡por Merlín! Estaba deseosa de ver su cara al día siguiente. Con cuidado se quitó de encima de él y seguidamente sonrió de medio lado, quizás podría pasar la noche con él después de todo, y nadie se enteraría.

Se transformó de nueva cuenta en gata y con pasos cuidadosos se acercó a él, lentamente buscó la mejor forma y quedó pegada a su desnudo pecho. Tardó bien poco en quedarse completamente dormida embriagada por ese olor a menta y perdida en todo lo que había planeado para las siguientes noches.

Mientras Hermione quedaba enredada en sus sueños y planes, su acompañante estaba perdido en sus placenteras pesadillas, de las cuales deseaba escapar y encontrar una maldita explicación.

A las ocho de la mañana su acompañante despertó sudoroso y con una erección bastante considerable. Al notar semejante estado de su cuerpo maldijo en voz alta y se irguió en la cama, al posar la misma en uno de los lados, notó un suave pelo.

Extrañado miró al mismo, al no ver con claridad, buscó sus gafas en la mesita de noche y se las colocó, su vista no tardó en detectar el dueño de ese pelaje, un gato, ¿qué hacía este allí?

Al mirarlo mejor, se percató de que era la gata que Crookshanks le había presentado hacía ya una temporada. Frunció el ceño, ¿qué hacía esa gatita en su cama?, seguro que no era de ninguno de sus compañeros de cuarto, ¿entonces?

Extrañado la dejó ahí, lo mejor era darse una buena ducha de agua fría, después averiguaría que hacía esa gata en su cama.

Tras seleccionar la ropa que se pondría, se introdujo en el baño, no sin antes fulminar con la mirada las cortinas de la cama de su mejor amigo, todo lo que le estaba pasando era culpa de él.

Se encerró en el baño y se desvistió, frustrado se dirigió a la ducha, maldito Ron y sus estúpidas preguntas, desde que le había preguntado cómo imaginaba a Hermione, estaba sufriendo indecibles pesadillas cada noche.

Lo peor de todo es que aunque él las denominara pesadillas, estaban lejos de serlo, excepto por la tortura que suponían, eran unas pesadillas placenteras. Cerró los ojos mientras el agua caía sobre él, lo peor era que por lo visto la cosa empeoraba.

Los primeros días, en los que no podía sacarse la conversación de Ron y los otros, él mismo se había dedicado a pensar en su amiga, cada vez que se iba a la cama y la voz de Ron regresaba con esa pregunta, se había encontrado barajando las posibilidades de aquello.

Dean la veía como la aplicada alumna, pero él no creía que fuese así, Hermione quizás podría dejarse guiar por un tiempo, ¿pero siempre así?, había descartado esa posibilidad, su carácter era muy fuerte, ni siquiera en la primera ocasión se habría quedado quieta, queriendo experimentar todo por ella misma.

Pensó en la posibilidad de Neville y que abalaba Seamus, una amante cariñosa, bien, era verdad que Hermione era cariñosa y todo eso, pero su mejor amiga, pese a ser como ellos decían, seguía fallando con su carácter.

Una chica con su fuerza de voluntad, con su valentía y con todo lo que la hacía ser una Gryffindor ejemplar, no sería sólo cariñosa en la cama, ¿entonces cómo podía ser ella?

Cada vez que la veía desde aquel día, no podía dejar de imaginarla de mil formas y lo peor de todo, era que disfrutaba lo indecible siendo él quien la acorralaba o quien la ponía en toda clase de situaciones.

Su locura había llegado hasta el punto en que cuando estaba con Ginny la veía a ella. Y cuando intentaba convencerse de que era Ginny quien lo acompañaba, todo su entusiasmo se esfumaba. Aún no había terminado de dar el paso con Ginny, pero últimamente estaba comenzando a pensar que era buena idea darlo ya definitivamente, quizás, así, dejaría de imaginarse a Hermione en infinidad de situaciones diferentes.

Sin embargo esa noche había sido diferente, dioses, había escuchado hasta su voz. En sus otros sueños, él no le permitía hablar, de hecho la obligaba a no hacerlo. Incluso había llegado a soñar que por esa noche, Hermione, era quien lo dominaba a él.

Y maldición, le había gustado la idea, de hecho le había gustado demasiado tenerla sobre él, besando su cuerpo y haciéndolo perder los papeles; no obstante, sabía algo, él no era de quedarse quieto, no, y eso ella tendría que aprenderlo.

Aunque sólo fuera en sueños.

Pero las siguientes noches la cosa fue empeorando hasta llegar a extremos, que ocasionaban que él mismo, por el día, debía quedarse en su cuarto y recuperar las horas de sueño, pues pese a que estaba seguro de que dormía, siempre se encontraba hecho polvo por la mañana y con una tienda de campaña.

Tras una semana de intensos sueños y de desahogos constantes en solitario, llegó un sueño que lo dejó casi sin aliento.

Todo había comenzado cuando sintió unas pequeñas patitas sobre su pecho, se encontraba caminando entre el sueño y el despertar, perturbado por no estar seguro de en cuál de los dos lados estaba.

De repente esas pequeñas patitas cambiaron y sintió unos dedos recorrerlo, en cuanto los sintió, un cosquilleo lo recorrió y gimió con frustración, maldiciendo y susurrando un "otra vez no", pero esa demonio no estaba dispuesta a marcharse.

Cerró los ojos con fuerza cuando ella mordió su pecho, seguidamente repartió otros mordiscos por el mismo lugar hasta llegar a sus labios, los cuales atrapó con ansia desmedida.

Al menos podía sentirse satisfecho, a su demonio personal parecían encantarle sus besos. Ella recorrió su pecho con una de sus manos y de repente hizo algo que ninguna de las otras ocasiones había hecho, apresó su erección con la misma, todo su cuerpo la recibió con suma alegría.

— Dioses.

Su voz sonaba sumamente ronca, no podía reconocerla como suya propia:

— Quería saber cómo de bien dotado estabas y vaya que lo estás.

Sus palabras lo excitaron aún más que su roce, ¿por qué diantres no dejaba de soñar esas cosas?

— He decidido que esta noche quiero satisfacerte yo, seguramente los días atrás has tenido que hacerlo solo y creo que no es justo.

¿Y eso qué se supone que significaba?, ¿cómo diantres su mente podía estar creando semejante Hermione para él?, ¿sería ella realmente así en la intimidad?, Dioses, quería matar a Ron por obligarlo a tener semejantes fantasías sobre…

Todo pensamiento abandonó su mente y sólo quedaron las sensaciones y respuestas de su cuerpo al tacto de las manos de ella. Una tortura exquisita, ella había desabrochado el pantalón de su pijama y su pequeña mano envolvía su miembro con cuidado e inexperiencia.

Sintió su respiración agitada, mientras que la suya propia había desaparecido, perdida en lo excitado que estaba y en la sensación de tener la mano de ella recorriéndolo con cuidado y experimentando sus reacciones ante lo que ella le hacía.

Aceleraba el ritmo de sus caricias, o las menguaba, según le venía en gana, lo acariciaba y lo estimulaba hasta casi hacerlo perder toda la razón.

— Detente, maldición, Her….

No terminó su frase, pues ella aceleró sus caricias, sin poder contenerse ahogó un gruñido y seguidamente se vino, escuchó como ella dejaba escapar una exclamación de sorpresa y seguidamente sintió sus labios sobre los de él.

No dudó en responder al beso e incluso y para su total sorpresa, al tirar con fuerza de sus manos, consiguió que una de ellas quedara liberada, feliz por ello, llevó su mano hasta el cuerpo de ella y la pegó a él.

Ella ahogó una exclamación de sorpresa contra sus labios y seguidamente sintió que volvía a caer en un profundo sueño.

Y una vez más, ahí estaba él, muriéndose de celos, contemplando como Ron besaba el cuello de ella y ella respondía con una media sonrisa.

Hacía dos noches de que ese sueño lo hubiese despertado demasiado ansioso de ella y su relación con Ginny ya se había ido al traste, ¿cómo demonios seguir con ella si la había terminado por llamar Hermione?

Eso fue lo que bastó para que Ginny lo mandara a paseo y le dijera que mejor que se hiciera a la idea de que el objeto de su deseo no sería nunca de él, que pertenecía a su hermano, le había pedido que no dijera nada y pese a lo furiosa que estaba, ella había cumplido.

Tan sólo le había pedido una explicación, él se la había dado, le había explicado que el culpable de todo, era única y exclusivamente Ron y sus malditas preguntas. Ginny tan sólo había negado y tras haber llamado estúpido a su hermano, le dijo a él, que debía curarse de eso cuanto antes o tendría problemas.

En un principio no lo había entendido, pero ¡por los cuatro, que ya sí lo comprendía!, deseaba golpear a Ron con todas sus fuerzas, y eso que él no tenía manera de saber lo que le había hecho.

Furioso y decidido a no seguir viendo aquello, se levantó de donde se encontraba sentado, al pasar por su lado escuchó que Hermione decía en un susurro:

— ¿Por qué no me besas como lo haces siempre?

— Eso hago Hermione.

Ella sonrió de medio lado y se acercó más a Ron:

— Bésame como en tus sueños lo haces.

Esa frase lo dejó congelado en el sitio y él mismo recordó lo que le hacía ella en sueños, negó frustrado, ¡si ella supiera!, dioses, lo odiaría por la eternidad, se suponía que era su mejor amigo y lo único que hacía era imaginarla en muchas situaciones que para nada la amistad influían.

— ¿Y cómo se supone que sabes tú como te beso en sueños?

Ella sonrió ante la pregunta de éste y seguidamente se encogió de hombros y le susurró:

— Esta noche lo sabrás.

Se acercó a él y lo besó en el cuello, ella respiró hondo el aroma de Ron y él apartó la mirada apretando los puños con fuerza. Debía controlarse, debía dejar de pensar en ello, alejarse lo máximo posible.

— ¿Has cambiado de champú? —la escuchó susurrar, mientras aspiraba una vez más, Ron soltó una risilla nerviosa — Me gustaba más el otro, el mentolado.

Sin más apresó los labios de su mejor amigo y se alejó giñándole el ojo, ¿qué mierda pensaba ella que harían esa noche?

Al verla salir de la sala común, miró a Ron, el cual no estaba muy seguro de lo que estaba pasando y al ver que Harry le miraba se encogió de hombros.

— Te lo dije, está súper rara. Nunca he usado champú mentolado, no sé de qué demonios me está hablando.

Sin más se levantó y se fue a su cuarto, frustrado, él lo siguió, Ron tardó poco en acostarse y él mismo también, pero en esta ocasión se resistió a quedarse dormido. Definitivamente tenía que saber a qué se refería Hermione y la única manera era vigilar que Ron no saliera de la estancia esa noche.

O definitivamente se volvería loco.

Por ello aguantó despierto, aunque no se dejó las gafas puestas, cuando escuchó que la puerta se abrió, se puso alerta, escuchó como la puerta se cerraba y seguidamente vio como la cortina de su cama se mecía.

Para su absoluta sorpresa, la gatita castaña que todas las noches amanecía en su cama apareció una vez más. ¿De dónde demonios salía esta?, ¿cómo había entrado?

La gatita saltó hasta su cama y caminó con cuidado por la misma, cuando sintió sus patitas por su pecho, sintió un escalofrío, eso lo había vivido antes.

Poco a poco y de forma lenta, la gatita comenzó a transformarse y su respiración se detuvo de lleno, sobre él, con el cabello enmarañado, con unos lacitos atados al cuello, como si estuviese envuelta para regalo, se encontraba Hermione.

Sin poder creérselo del todo, se quedó estático intentando que no notara que estaba despierto, ¿a qué estaba jugando Hermione?, la vio tirar de los lacitos que portaba al cuello y como se dirigía hacia sus manos, sabía lo que ella iba a hacer a continuación, era exactamente igual a sus sueños.

Aunque estaba comenzando a sospechar que los mismos no eran simples sueños. Recordó como de la nada, que el único que utilizaba un champú mentolado era él.

Sintiéndose furioso de repente, atrapó la mano de ella con la suya, ella ahogó una exclamación de sorpresa e iba a apartarse de él, pero se lo impidió. Con una sacudida, cambió tornas con ella, ahora ella era la que estaba bajo su cuerpo y no sabían los dioses lo bien que eso se sentía.

— Así que tenemos una gatita traviesa.

En cuanto escuchó su voz, ella abrió los ojos al máximo.

— ¿Harry?, ¿qué demonios haces en la cama de Ron?

Por algún motivo entendió todo en el acto, todos y cada uno de sus sueños, no eran para él, maldiciendo entre dientes, se pegó a ella lo más que pudo, maldiciéndola infinitamente.

— Está siempre ha sido mi cama, estoy comenzando a pensar, que quizás sea cierto el dicho de que en la oscuridad todos los gatos parecen pardos. Después de todo, has estado metiéndote todas y cada una de las pasadas noches en mi cama creyendo que era Ron.

Supo que en esos instantes ella debía tener un semblante de horror y estar pálida, pero no le importaba:

— Ahora es mi turno de devolver favores, ¿no crees?

Sintió como ella se movía bajo él y maldijo entre dientes, se acercó a su oído y susurró:

— Si sigues así, terminaremos muy rápido y por lo que he visto hasta ahora, no eres de las que les gusta el sexo rápido.— Sintió que ella se estremecía y sin dudar siguió hablando: — Dime Hermione, ¿qué se siente saber que disfrutas de los besos de otro hombre en lugar de los de tu novio?, ¿qué se siente el saber que los ansías?

Ella ahogó una exclamación de sorpresa y él agarró su rostro para obligarla a mirarlo, pese a que en la oscuridad sin duda no podrían ver mucho, con la ayuda de su mano encontró sus labios y lentamente los repasó con sus dedos, seguidamente acercó su boca a la de ella:

— Dime que me detenga y lo haré.

Era su salvavidas y sabía que lo lamentaría, si ella le pedía que la soltase, se maldeciría por ser tan estúpido, pero tampoco deseaba que ella estuviese asustada de él. No, la quería como las noches pasadas, la quería como cuando creía que él era Ron, pero sabiendo que era él.

— Por favor, suéltame, Harry.

Su voz sonó entrecortada y él cerró los ojos, sintió un escalofrío recorrerlo al recibir un suspiro contra sus labios y seguidamente apresó los de ella, fue un impulso mayor que él mismo.

Soltó su barbilla y sus manos, tan sólo sus labios estaban pegados a los de ella, sabía que sería el último beso, pero pensaba disfrutarlo, los dioses sabían que sí. Ella devolvió el beso con ganas, incluso sintió que enterraba entre su cabello una de sus manos, cuando se pegó a ella, escuchó que dejaba salir un gemido de placer y casi, por los pelos perdió el control, sin embargo, consiguió contenerse lo suficiente para susurrarle:

— Vete, lárgate de aquí y no vuelvas, si vuelves, Hermione, ni los dioses podrán separarte de mí.

Ella lo miró por unos instantes y seguidamente se levantó y se largó de allí apresuradamente. Él se dejó caer en el colchón frustrado y maldiciendo a su mejor amigo, por el simple hecho de que ahora sería él quien disfrutaría de todo aquello.

Las semanas siguientes a esa noche, fueron un infierno, no sólo para ellos, sino también para ambos pelirrojos, pues Hermione había comenzado a distanciarse de Ron hasta que terminó por contarle todo lo sucedido.

Harry desconocido de ese hecho, había pensado que se trataba de culpabilidad, algo que sin duda debía estar atormentando a su castaña amiga, después de todo lo que había hecho con él, aguantó un gemido al recordar la noche que ella lo había saciado.

Dioses y pensar que todo eso era sólo porque ella se había equivocado de cama.

Al recordar eso, se levantó de donde estaba sentado, convencido de que necesitaba algo de aire libre, poco le importó la hora que era y mucho menos el hecho de que si lo pillaban lo castigarían.

Recorrió los pasillos de Hogwarts decidido a salir del castillo, pero su plan se vio frustrado al encontrarse con Hermione, ella estaba apoyada en una de las paredes del pasillo, tenía los ojos cerrados y parecía perdida en sus pensamientos.

No llevaba su túnica ni tampoco el jersey, sólo una camisa y su falda, la miró desde la distancia, sin darse cuenta se acercó poco a poco a ella. Cuando la observó morderse el labio inferior, no pudo contenerse.

— Déjame hacer eso a mí.

Antes de que ella abriera los ojos sorprendida y dejara escapar un grito, apresó sus labios. No supo cuánto había echado de menos sus labios hasta que los volvió a probar.

Al principio, ella no supo reaccionar, pero cuando se pegó a su cuerpo, ella soltó un gemido de placer, al separarse un poco de sus labios y ver su expresión, un escalofrío lo recorrió.

Volvió a hacerse con sus labios, decidido a hacerla comprender que era de él, que tras esas noches ya no podría alejarse. Lentamente llevó una de sus manos hacía su nuca y la otra la dejó descender hasta su muslo.

En cuanto rozó su piel, ella se estremeció, temeroso de que lo alejara la encerró aún más entre la pared y su propio cuerpo. Se separó de sus labios y apresó su cuello, ella ahogó una exclamación de sorpresa y se aferró a él.

En su mente el lugar donde se encontraban había pasado a segundo plano e incluso la posibilidad de que algún profesor los pillara, aunque esa parte lo hacía todo más excitante.

Su mano no dudó un segundo en comenzar a ascender por su muslo, al descubrir la respuesta de su cuerpo a sus caricias, susurró:

— Déjame que te devuelva el favor—. Besó su cuello e hizo un recorrido por el mismo con sus labios y su lengua, hasta que llegó de nuevo a los labios de ella, la besó tentándola, mientras su mano seguía ascendiendo, consiguiendo que alzara la pierna y lo envolviera con ella.

Eso provocó que sus cuerpos se pegaran aún más, ahogó él mismo un gemido de placer y apresando su labio inferior susurró:

— Di que sí, Hermione, por Merlín, di que sí.

Ella cerró los ojos con fuerza y cuando sintió su mano rozando su prenda íntima, dejó escapar el aire que había contenido y susurró un débil:

— Sí.

Sin dudar un segundo, por temor a que ella rectificara, su mano repasó con sumo cuidado toda la prenda, en cuanto hizo algo de presión en la misma, sintió que estaba mojada, mordió su labio inferior y seguidamente la besó con fuerza.

Ella estaba así de excitada por él.

Su mano retiró a un lado la diminuta prenda y sus dedos se enredaron en su rizado cabello. Nervioso, sabiendo que era la primera vez que hacía semejante cosa, buscó el camino tentativamente, supo que lo estaba haciendo acertadamente por la respuesta que tuvo de ella.

Cuando encontró el lugar, con los nervios a flor de piel ante la primera vez, introdujo uno de sus dedos en su interior, la reacción de ella fue inmediata. Dejó de besarlo e inclinó la cabeza hacía atrás apoyándola contra la pared, una exclamación de sorpresa, seguida de un gemido de placer abandonó sus labios.

Verla en esa postura, con los ojos cerrados, mordisqueando su labio inferior con dos botones de su camisa abiertos y sabiendo que su dedo se encontraba en su interior y toda la imagen que le presentaba era debido a él, lo hizo ascender a límites insospechados.

Sentía su erección pulsando con fuerza en su entrepierna y bien sabía Merlín que si no la tomaba en ese momento, era porque deseaba darle parte de lo que ella le había ofrecido a él. Decidido a no meter la pata, se centró en su labor, acarició con lentitud, entró y salió de ella con cierta calma, disfrutando de cada una de sus reacciones, suspiros, gemidos e incluso pequeñas palabras sueltas.

Hubo un instante, cuando ella dejó salir un monosílabo que lo enloqueció, una simple palabra que lo hizo querer mandar todo al traste, un simple más.

Ante esa palabra apresó sus labios, decidido a entretenerse con ellos mientras la hacía enloquecer, agradeció haber hecho semejante cosa, pues ella seguramente habría conseguido que alguien apareciera en el lugar, pues cuando apresuró sus caricias, entrando y saliendo de ella cada vez más y más rápido, ella llegó a la cumbre de su placer, tuvo que besarla para acallar su nombre saliendo en un grito ahogado de sus labios.

Lentamente, el beso bajó de intensidad a la vez que su mano abandonaba su lugar entre sus piernas. Cuando se separaron, ella estaba sofocada y su imagen era algo que nunca abandonaría su mente.

Cuando vio que no fue capaz de devolverle la mirada, comprendió lo que venía ahora, antes de procesarlo, ella huyó de su vista, lo último que captaron sus ojos fue que su rostro estaba sumamente rojo.

Comprendiendo que tal vez había cometido un error, se dirigió al baño de prefectos y se encerró allí, tras darse una buena ducha de agua fría, regresó a su cuarto maldiciéndose.

¿Qué le pasaba con Hermione?, ¿era sólo deseo lo que sentía por ella?, esa obsesión no podía ser normal.

Al día siguiente se encontró con que su pelirrojo amigo había comenzado a estar cada vez más y más mosca, pero nunca le decía la razón, lo cual lo tenía algo desconcertado y perdido, ¿qué podía pasarle a Ron con él?

Una semana más tarde, volvía de uno de sus paseos nocturnos y se encontró con un furioso Ron, que sin duda venía de alguna cita romántica, al verlo lo había fulminado con la mirada.

— ¿Qué sucede?

Ron lo mató con la mirada y seguidamente declaró:

— Espero te aproveche.

No entendió nada, sin embargo éste lo empujó con fuerza y se largó, estaba dispuesto a reclamarle, sin embargo prefirió dejarlo correr, se dirigió a su cuarto y se acostó.

No tardó mucho en quedarse dormido, no obstante, una vez más soñó con ella.

Con su cabello enmarañado, con sus preciosos ojos ámbares, con su media sonrisa y con su cuerpo. Con esas manos que repasaban su pecho con cuidado y sin dudar un segundo. Con esos labios que lo enloquecían con tan solo rozar los mismos, con esa lengua juguetona que recorrió todo su ser con sumo interés.

Sin embargo, en ese sueño, él no estaba atado, por lo que no dudó un segundo en atraparla entre sus brazos, en cuanto la pegó a su cuerpo y ella rió divertida, apresó sus labios y los devoró:

— Sí, definitivamente me encanta como me besas en tus sueños.

Esa simple frase lo atrajo aún más a su sueño, en donde ella estaba en sus brazos y bajo su cuerpo, con un camisón de seda y con sus juguetonas manos deshaciéndose de su pantalón de pijama.

Él no quiso quedar atrás y sin dudar un segundo exploró el cuerpo de su amiga con sus manos, dándole el mismo trato que ella le había dado durante cada noche, obsequiándole con un reguero de besos y caricias que nunca antes había ofrecido a nadie.

Con cierta impaciencia y deseando darle todo lo que ella le había dado a él, degustó sus pechos uno a uno, haciéndola susurrar su nombre con una voz que adoraría a partir de ese instante, endureciendo sus pezones con cada caricia de su lengua.

Sus manos, no tardaron en despojarla de toda prenda que se interponía en su camino, hasta que la tuvo bajo él completamente expuesta a su tacto y disfrute.

Con toda la paciencia del mundo, la recorrió con sus labios y sus dedos la exploraron a conciencia, hasta entrar en ella y hacerla experimentar el cielo en primer lugar y en soledad, humedeciéndola para facilitarle su próxima unión, decidido a retribuirle hasta el último de sus sueños y a darle más, mucho más.

En cuanto ella llegó por primera vez a rozar el cielo, él apresó sus labios, y ambos se devoraron en un beso hambriento, con cuidado, pero poca calma, separó las piernas de ella, lentamente abandonó sus labios y descendió creando un camino, de besos y pequeños mordiscos por todo el tramo de piel que había hasta llegar a su sexo.

— ¿Qué es lo que…

Ella no terminó su frase debido a la sorpresa que la recorrió cuando sintió como su lengua exploraba lo que antes sus manos habían encendido. Ella se revolvía bajo su cuerpo, se agarró con fuerza a las sábanas de su cama y él se perdió en su dulce sabor, probando hasta el más recóndito lugar, llegando a descubrir un punto, que al presionarlo con su lengua consiguió una reacción sumamente interesante en ella.

Enloqueciéndola y provocando que por segunda vez la sacudiera un orgasmo. Decidido a no dejarla descansar, ahora con cierto deseo de hacerla pagar todas las torturas pasadas, se sitió entre medias, preparado para unirse a ella, pero antes de hacerlo susurró:

— Hermione, dime que esto es lo que quieres, dime que me quieres dentro de ti.

Ella suspiró y gimió y él se restregó contra ella, pegando su erección a su entrada, incitándola, haciéndola desearlo del mismo modo que él la deseaba a ella.

— ¡Por Merlín, Harry!, Sí, sí.

Él sonrió ante sus palabras y apresando sus labios, entró en ella. Hermione se arqueó y con sus labios ahogó un gemido de dolor. Él empujó una vez más hasta que sintió que entraba en ella definitivamente y se detuvo en seco cuando ella gritó de dolor y dejó escapar unas lágrimas solitarias.

— ¿Estás bien?, ¿te duele? — cuestionó él preocupado, ella tan sólo se mordió el labio inferior y asintió.

— Sólo un poco.

Harry se acercó a sus labios y la besó de nueva cuenta, seguidamente con sus manos la acarició por todas las partes que tenía a su alcance, provocando sin darse cuenta que ella lentamente deseara más y más.

Cuando ella susurró su nombre en un gemido y se aferró a sus hombros comprendió que ya podía continuar, lentamente se movió entrando en ella más profundamente y cuando ella respondió moviéndose a su par, comenzaron con su danza personal.

Juntos experimentaron la danza del deseo, exploraron la senda de la lujuria y complementaron sus movimientos, llevando a cada cual a su cénit tanto por separado como en conjunto.

En el momento en que ella no soportó más, él apresó sus labios con fuerza y seguidamente llegó él mismo. Tras unos instantes, ambos se volvieron a besar, y se sonrieron uno al otro.

— Definitivamente me encantan estas tortuosas pesadillas.

Susurró contra los labios de ella, consiguiendo que ella riera divertida.

— No sabes lo que me alegro.

Sin más ambos cayeron en un profundo sueño.

Cuando el sol bañó su rostro, maldijo entre dientes, abrió los ojos molesto y sumamente cansado, miró a su lado y al ver que no se encontraba nadie allí maldijo entre dientes.

— Otro maldito sueño.

Furioso voleó lejos la almohada, cogió sus gafas y se dispuso a irse a la ducha, sin duda esta era sumamente necesaria en esta ocasión. Se destapó y al verse con el pantalón de pijama puesto gruñó molesto, ¿cuándo dejaría de soñar todas esas cosas?

Furioso se encaminó hacía el baño, antes de entrar, escuchó que Neville decía:

— En serio, Harry, parece que te ha adoptado.

Lo miró sin comprender y éste señaló su cama. Allí, entre las sábanas, se encontraba una gatita castaña profundamente dormida, no pudo evitar formar una sonrisa torcida en su rostro.

— ¿Y bien?, ¿qué harás con esa gatita?

Harry amplió su sonrisa, sólo que ahora brillaba con cierta ironía.

— ¿Gatita?, bien, algo se me ocurrirá.— Se acercó a la cama y acarició a la misma, en cuanto abrió los ojos y ámbar y verde se encontraron, maulló y él sonrió— Sí, definitivamente algo se me ocurrirá, o a ella, ¿verdad?

Ésta como toda respuesta saltó de la cama y caminó con soltura hacía el baño, antes de entrar le dedicó una mirada y él no dudó en seguirla.

Tras cerrar la puerta y lanzar unos cuantos hechizos inquirió:

— Temo que tu gato me va a odiar, pues le he robado a su novia y a su ama en un solo día.

Ella sólo sonrió de medio lado y lo besó, ambos se separaron unos instantes uno del otro.

— ¿A dónde se supone que nos lleva esto? — Susurró contra sus labios.

— ¿Tienes prisa por adivinarlo?

Le cuestionó ella, él suspiró.

— Quiero creer que es algo más que deseo, pero realmente ¿es verdad eso?

Ella se encogió de hombros:

—Bien, tenemos tiempo para averiguarlo, mucho tiempo.

Ella apresó sus labios y lo besó, lo besó como en todos y en cada uno de sus sueños o incluso mejor, pues ahora era de día y era real, lo estaba viendo a él y no era una confusión de cama.

Al bajar, en el gran comedor, Ron y el resto lo recibieron.

— ¿Encontraste ya al dueño o dueña de la gatita?

Él sonrió de medio lado.

— O sí.

— ¿Y bien?

Cuestionó Seamus, él amplió su sonrisa y sin apartar la mirada de cierta castaña que se sentaba en esos instantes, contestó:

— Te diré que me encanta esa gatita y que no pienso dejarla escapar.

Ella escuchó sus palabras y le guiñó un ojo con una sonrisa que prometía muchos amaneceres despertando con una dulce y sexual gatita castaña acurrucada en su cama.


End file.
